


Circle 616

by earthseraph



Category: Dante's Inferno - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss Whedon's Hell written for my AP English Lit class in the form of Inferno Cantos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle 616

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this, omg. (i was going to tag the relationship Dante/Virgil bc like have you read Dante's Inferno??? Dante swoons and makes Virgil carry him. Sometimes Virgil just carries Dante for no reason, but like, hella gay.)

CIRCLE 616 Spite To Characters

Dante and Virgil exit their visit with Judecca and enter 616 CIRCLE, the last and final circle. Here the torment of Hell is at it’s greatest, and blocking the way is ULTRON, an artificial intelligence whom brainwashes each soul with unending forgetfulness and visions of things forgotten. He orders the Poets back and Virgil, himself, is defenseless against his tactics. Virgil sends a prayer to Heaven, for only Divine Aid can help them now. After a few anxious moments the prayer is heard and sent down is the seraphic Stan Lee. With Stan Lee at their side, they are able to pass Ultron after Stan Lee performs a telepathic spell on the artificial intelligence.   
After passing through a now deranged Ultron, they enter a room with bare white walls that seem endless and home to the one soul of SPITE TO CHARACTERS, the one whom betrayed other character’s plots and personality to make other characters shine brighter. In the center of the room is a man who is seen to be having aborted like moments and whispering to himself, while looking around at the walls suspiciously. Their guide tells them that the man is named JOSS WHEDON and if they were to walk close enough they would be able to hear the man’s delusion but the man won’t be able to talk to them directly for his sin is too extreme to allow company. The punishment to the man is forever having illusions of writing TONY STARK but never being able to get the idea out of his mind and off his tongue, the second part of his punishment is always being able to perfectly write STEVEN GRANT ROGERS’ character without flaw, how he’s portrayed in the comics and other movies, but lashing out at those ideas for Steve Rogers is not his prized Tony Stark. 

As my master and I leave from where we just came  
I can feel the warmth of my blood returning to my veins.   
The further we walked the more my blood warmed me like a flame. 

As we took countless more steps away from the chill  
the rusty red of the walls turned into a psychotic making white 5  
that could drive one to kill.

The cavern walls seemed endless, like they were gaining formation  
into something structured, the almost bleached walls  
made my master and I walk faster in anticipation

“Master,” I said, “tell me why this color is so? 10  
why are the walls not that of the previous path,  
why are they now white and woe?”

And he to me: “O my son, for the extent of my wisdom  
does not reach here. My thoughts of this color  
will only be wrong, for I lack knowledge of this system. 15

We are in a level that is passed my comprehension,   
only that of the Gods with their golden light  
would know how to ease this tension.”

As we near an opening in the pureless white walls,  
a piercing sound rings through our ears 20  
that echoed off the walls like distorted water falls.

I turned to my guide, hands covering my delicate ears,  
and yelled: “Master! What is this mechanical sound?”  
the ground quaked in it’s wake and my eyes filled with tears

for the sound was too much to bear 25  
even my fearless master, whom is not of human nature  
covered his ears in fear.

And my master to I with his hands over his ears: “I do not know,   
let us move forward and see what causes this horrid noise.”  
I moved on with my master, hands still over my ears in fear. 30

The noise increased in volume as we walked further   
toward the entrance of this circle I have yet to know about,  
the walls bleaching like a white floor after a cleansed murder.

We came upon an arched entrance where the piercing sound  
seemed to be at it’s peak of volume, the noise fading 35  
into an endless stream of ringing that felt like it’s permanence was bound.

My master took the first step into the entrance,  
myself following behind him at a steady pace  
but, of course, nothing was simple in these halls of 

A large, mechanical figure reveals himself from a dark 40  
crevice of the arch, the ringing sound increasing as  
the creature moves forward, movements stalky and marked. 

“Who dare enter?” The creature asked, it’s voice sounded like man  
but behind that was a mechanical, android echo. The creature 45  
came forward into the light, and I swore he wasn’t even part man.

“A man whom is on a quest sent to him by the all mighty lord,  
and I his guide.” My master replied, hands still over his ears,  
“Let us through, you foul beast like that of a flea ridden hoard.”

The creature let out a mechanical laugh that blended in with 50  
the ringing that still played, it took quick steps  
toward my guide and I, fast like speed told in a myth.

“You cannot tell me what to do, old man.” The creature said,  
“For there are no strings on me!” It chuckled before   
pushing its hand out and making me see visions of the dead. 55

“Master,” I cried, blood ridden images appearing before my eye,  
“do something!” I tried clasping my hands atop my face  
but nothing worked, even the dead where in my mind.

“I am useless against this magic,” the poet yelled over the sound  
of the mechanic creature’s laughing, “the only thing that 60  
will help is a holy aid that does it’s rounds.

I will send a prayer to this holy aid.” My master replied,  
his hands clasping before his face and his lips moving  
rhythmically as he prayed to the holy aid and guide. 

The ground shook beneath our feet as my guide prayed 65  
and the creature before me screamed in anguish, the   
piercing sounds and visions ceasing as my guide prayed to our aid.

With the visions gone and piercing sounds coming to a halt I opened   
my eyes and before me was an angel of short stature with shaded  
glasses covering his eyes and wings that shouldn’t fit into this vault. 70

“Master,” I said, “what angelic being is this?”  
And my master to me: “He is of the highest seraphim  
and we should be honored to bask in his mighty bliss.”

I bowed my head in the seraph’s presence   
“Thank you, fearless seraph, for saving us from this 75  
foul creature that seemed to not know any sort of pleasence.”

The seraph shrugged carelessly and smiled, “Call me Stan Lee”  
he said, “and you should think your guide for summoning me,  
had he not, Ultron would be on a killing spree.

Follow me,” The seraph- Stan Lee- continued, seemingly knowing 80  
of my mission, “let me be your guide, let me show you.”  
he insisted, so, we quickly followed without slowing.

He led us into the arch, the poet and I ignoring the aborted  
movements of the creature that was once before almost living  
and attempting it’s spells with the mechanic voice it sported. 85

We walked into a completely bleached and bare room,  
all of the walls were blinding and boring white, the only thing not of   
white nature was a man sitting in the center filled with a feeling of gloom.

“Who is this man?” I asked, wondering striking me,  
due to the man’s huddled form in the center of the room, 90  
small mummers of his voice reaching my ears as we neared he.

“This man is the foul, and cruel, Joss Whedon,” Stan lee said, his wings  
twitching behind him, “He’s one of those in the directing world  
that committed the worst crime because his favorite cannot take a sting.

He’s made his favorite character, Tony Stark, the center of his creations, 95  
as if Tony Stark were the only superhero alive and the only one   
to have some sort of sophisticated plan to save a nation.”

My guide to the angel: “What is this man’s punishment?”  
Stan Lee: “His punishment is the most foul of them all,  
he’s unable to think of Tony Stark in any judgment, 100

but he can think of the character he hates the most:  
Steven Grant Rogers in the best light, in the correct light,  
which he ignored before, as if Steven was a mere ghost.”

I looked down at the poor man but ignored the pang in my heart,  
I would not show sympathy to someone foul like him, 105  
for writing, as I would know, is an art.

I shook my head and turned to my guides, “Let us  
leave this soul to his torture. I will learn nothing from this  
men even if he could talk or fuss.”

Stan Lee left us with a mock salute then vanishing before 110  
our eyes. My guide and I avoided the area where the man was  
sitting with his delusions, for we didn’t want to see him any more.

Free from the enchantment of the man’s mumblings,  
my guide and I left the white room and continued with Hell’s fumblings.

Notes  
Circle 616: 616 is the Marvel comic universe that Disney produces.

(2-4) I can feel the warmth..: They just left Judecca’s circle (Circle 9, Round 4) where Judecca and his followers are all frozen.

(5-) the walls turned into a psychotic making white..: In X-Men Jimmy (a mutant with powers that can help ‘cure’ other mutants) is kept in a completely white facility, away from all mutants and people other than doctors. 

(17)passed my comprehension...Gods with their golden light...: Apollo is the God of knowledge, light, and the sun.

(20-)a piercing sound rings through our ears...: Banshee from X-Men makes a screechy sound that harms it’s listener. (Also, I’m almost positive someone in Avengers: Age of Ultron that makes a screechy, ear piercing sound.)

(44-46)it’s voice sounded like man but...: Ultron was created by Tony Stark in the movies, and by Hank Pym in the comics. He’s an Artificial Intelligence that looks human but is robot, and along with his human physical attributes he also sounds seemingly human as well. 

(54)no strings on me...: In Avengers:Age of Ultron’s trailer he quotes the lines from Pinocchio’s “I’ve Got No Strings”, which in the movie is a reference to having nobody ruling over him. Here it’s a reference to having to higher power telling him what he can and cannot do in this circle.

(55-67)making me see visions of the dead...: In the comics The Vision is used to make people see visions of things they desire or fear. 

(77-110)Stan Lee: Comic book artist, former chairman and president of Marvel Comics, and a cameo actor in Marvel movies. 

(79)Ultron: Villain to The Avengers, Tony Stark in the movies, and by Hank Pym in the comics. He’s an artificial intelligence. 

(92)Joss Whedon: Director of The Avengers, and The Avengers: Age of Ultron.

(94)his favorite cannot take a sting...: Tony stings Bruce in The Avengers. 

(95)Tony Stark: Joss Whedon’s pride and joy. Son of Howard Stark, playboy, genius, suitor and creator of Iron Man.

(96-103)Tony Stark were the only superhero alive...: In Avengers, Joss Whedon made it as if Tony Stark were the only superhero that was capable of figuring things out. He made Tony Stark rise in a better light and made him the ‘hero’ of the day at the very end of the movie when Tony flys the nuke into space, saving New York (basically what Steve did in the end of Captain America: The First Avenger when he crashed the plane into the ocean). Through out the movie he made Steve Rogers seem like an uptight, simpleton. For example he said that the helicarrier ran on ‘some sort of electricity’ like he didn’t know what electricity was when he was born in the 1920s- they had electricity. Also, Joss Whedon made Steve tell Tony that they needed a ‘plan’ when in Captain America: The First Avenger Steve went to save his best friend (Bucky Barnes) in a HYDRA facility without a plan, and without any sort of protection on him.

(95)sophisticated plan to save a nation...: In The Avengers, Tony says that his plan is to ‘attack’ when Steve Rogers tells him that they need a plan. 

(102)Steven Grant Rogers: Captain America, born on July 4, 1920, best friend to Bucky Barnes. 

(110)mock salute...: Stan Lee has a cameo in Captain America: The First Avenger as an army veteran.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://pesmenos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
